


Daddy Strange

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Boy, Bottom Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Magic As Lube, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut, Top Stephen Strange, not team Cap friendly, tony stark is a little shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Clint simplemente lo quería molestar, pero Tony se lo tomó a pecho.Que no se diga que Tony Stark no es capaz de hacer algo como vestir ropa de mujer. Pero claro, siendo la pequeña mierda que es, subiría la situación a un nivel que podría considerarse impúdico.Nunca se esperó que Strange tuviera una torcedura de daddy.O: Tony viste como un baby boy volviendo loco a cierto hechicero.





	Daddy Strange

** ** _ _ ** **

** ** _“_ ** ** _ ** **Daddy Strange** ** _ ** ** _”_ ** **

El castaño ingresó a su habitación con una pequeña funda, la dejo sobre la cama y se encaminó hasta el espejo de pie de marco plateado. Se quedó observando minuciosamente cada parte de su anatomía, luego procedió a desvestirse. Agarró la funda y entró a su baño privado. Una vez allí, saca de la bolsa una cera depiladora.

Tony hace una mueca mientras prepara todo.

Esta tarde Clint hizo un comentario que había mosqueado al ingeniero. Los Avengers estaban reunidos en la sala viendo la película “_¿Y dónde están las rubias?_”, entonces Thor preguntó quién podría ser capaz de disfrazarse de mujer. Rhodey, Sam, Bruce y Steve negaron y Visión no entendía porque un hombre querría vestir como mujer. Tony no mencionó nada, temía que su respuesta fuera sacada de contexto. Además de que las cosas con el equipo seguían amargas.

A pesar de haber derrotado a Thanos junto a los Guardianes, Strange y su pupilo arácnido, todavía tenían trabajo que hacer. Quizás el cara de escroto estaba muerto, pero su ejército seguía empecinado en obtener la Gema de la Mente y acabar con Wakanda. Afortunadamente para los héroes de la Tierra, el equipo Titan (como nombró Peter) acudieron al rescate gracias a un portal del hechicero. Tony no pudo evitar comparar la batalla con la de Nueva York. Era como si nada hubiera separado a los Avengers, pero una vez que el ejército fue eliminado, debido a que Strange paralizó el tiempo para que Thor y Tony usaran las gemas de Poder y Realidad, la verdad lo golpeó de frente.

Por supuesto que discutió con Rogers; y si no se agarraron a golpes fue porque los demás los detuvieron. ¿Hubo disculpas? Absolutamente no. Después de que decidieran que las gemas serían esparcidas por todo el universo a manos de los Guardianes de la Galaxia y de Thor, el mecánico no espero ni un minuto más para salir rápidamente del país junto a su mejor amigo y el niño. Poco le importó que Rogers le escupiera que estaba siendo un cobarde y haciendo berrinche como un mocoso. No quería saber nada de los Pícaros, pero como siempre la vida disfrutaba de su tormento y unos pocos meses después los Pícaros fueron perdonados y regresaron al Complejo para continuar con su trabajo como héroes.

Había pasado un año de aquello.

Dichosamente, Barnes decidió quedarse en Wakanda, para decepción del capitán.

Clint seguía retirado, solo venía de vez en cuando a visitar a Natasha y Wanda. Aun así, era incómodo para el castaño, porque el hombre aún seguía molesto por haberlo encerrado en la Balsa, aunque él no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

Por lo tanto, no es sorprendente que el arquero aprovechara para emitir un juicio sobre él.

—Estoy seguro que Stark nunca se atrevería a vestir como mujer. —El mencionado prefirió no replicar y dejó que el varón continuara—. Su ego y hombría no lo permitirían.

Nadie habló. Todos optaron por no entrar en un posible enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, para el multimillonario eso fue un ataque y no permitiría que Barton sacara sus conclusiones porque creía que él solamente era un imbécil egocéntrico que ni siquiera pudo mantener su única y verdadera relación de años.

Luego de regresar al Complejo, Pepper apareció y canceló el compromiso. Finalizando la relación definitivamente.

Al menos tenía a su fiel ornitorrinco y al joven Parker. Las cosas con Bruce no estaban fijadas, pero al menos podían trabajar en el laboratorio como en años posteriores. Lo impresionante sucedió cuando el hechicero apareció en el Complejo solicitando su ayuda. El moreno tuvo que resistir a reírse sobre la expresión agria de Rogers cada vez que Strange prefería dirigirse a él como si fuera el líder de los Avengers y no al jodido Capitán América. Eso le valió puntos al doctor, lo que acabó en una amistad con el Maestro de las Artes Místicas.

Anthony no se imaginó que comenzara a ver a su amigo mágico de manera lujuriosa. No era secreto que el antiguo CEO de Industrias Stark es bisexual, siempre fue abierto en ese ámbito, y si no le creen, basta con ir a una página porno y buscar sus videos.

Lastimosamente, el de orbes caramelo creía que Stephen era recto y que por lo que le ha dicho, está casado con su trabajo, sin dar una posibilidad a una relación.

Con lo caliente que es Strange y él no podría montar esa polla.

Decepción absoluta.

Edward suelta un grito cuando retira la primera cera. Mordió su labio inferior, parpadeando para que las pequeñas lágrimas fueran liberadas. Ahora entendía el significado del porque a las mujeres le costaba ser bellas, no entendía como existían idiotas que no las apreciaban, con todo el puto esfuerzo por lucir increíbles, pero ni siquiera el cambio de peinado notaban.

Las siguiente dos horas el superhéroe se dedicó a eliminar el vello de su cuerpo. Posteriormente, encauzó sus pasos a la ducha. Se colocó sobre la regadera, abriendo el grifo y permitió que el agua cubriera su inmaculado cuerpo, dejándolo actuar como un remedio para su adolorida piel.

Al término de su baño, se cubrió con una bata de seda oscura y dirigió su andar hasta sentarse sobre la cama para seguir secando su cabello chocolate con una pequeña toalla.

—FRIDAY, necesito que hagas una compra.

Las cabezas de sus compañeros iban a explotar.

_____________________________________

Stephen llegó al Complejo para poder desayunar en compañía del creador de la armadura de Iron Man, como lo han estado haciendo los últimos diez domingos.

Se sorprendió de que el genio no se hallaba esperándolo en la sala como siempre lo hacía. Le preguntó a FRIDAY la ubicación del moreno y ella le respondió que aún seguía vistiéndose. El médico se sentó en el cómodo sofá, esperando que el castaño no se demorara, la verdad era que estaba hambriento.

En la sala ingresaron Barton, Romanoff y Rogers. Saludaron al hechicero y Strange devolvió el saludo por cortesía. Catorce millones seiscientos cinco futuros fueron suficientes para que estas tres personas no se ganaran su agrado. Aunque eso no quería decir que los tratara mal, simplemente eligió ser serio y respetuoso con ellos.

Únicamente Anthony Stark tenía permitido recibir su afecto.

Catorce millones seiscientos cinco y solo necesitó de uno para enamorarse del hombre.

¿Estaba mal alegrarse de que su ex prometida terminara con él? Lo seguro es que si, pero no le importaba. No obstante, sus malditas inseguridades y su miedo al rechazo lo retuvieron en hacer un movimiento. Es decir, Anthony siempre lo trató como un buen amigo, nunca hubo dobles intenciones.

Wong ya había hablado de esto con él, insistiéndole en que olvidara y se enfocara en sus deberes de Hechicero Supremo. ¿¡Pero cómo hacerlo cuando Tony era la personificación del pecado!? Ese hombre lo traía loco y erecto cuando llevaba pantalones ajustados, dándole una excelente vista de su torneado trasero.

¿Era un pervertido? Sí, y su mano manchada de semen, cada vez que se masturbaba pensando en el ingeniero o viendo alguna fotografía o vídeo sexual (porque cayó en la tentación y los buscó), era una prueba evidente.

Ese pequeño bastardo sería su muerte.

—Buenos días a todos.

Al escuchar la voz del inventor se levantó y giró su cuerpo para verlo.

«_¡Por Vishanti!_»

Si fuera posible la mandíbula del doctor estaría en el piso. Sus ojos bicolor captaron al hombre que le robaba suspiros en un atuendo para nada conforme a su persona. El glamour que poseía era de una jovencita que incita a los hombres mayores a darles “amor”, en el sentido más sexual e inmoral posible.

Mientras tanto, los espías y el héroe patriótico se quedaron de piedra viendo cómo iba vestido el ingeniero. Portaba un top blanco que dejaba descubierto su abdomen marcado, un short deportivo ajustado de color rosa pastel que dejaba ver sus piernas torneadas y sin ningún rastro de vellosidad, y por último una sudadera del mismo color del short que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus glúteos.

Jesús, María y José. ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?

—Discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar, Stephen. —Habló mientras se acercaba al más alto a paso ligero, meneando esas caderas que tanto deseaba coger—. Vamos al jardín y desayunemos. 

—Realmente no pensé que lo tomaras en serio. —Barton no podía salir del asombro y soltando un suspiro se dio vuelta y se marchó a la cocina.

—¿De verdad, Tony? ¿Tu ego salió tan herido que decidiste hacer este ridículo solo para demostrar que Clint se equivocó? —Preguntó la pelirroja en tono de burla.

—Sera mejor que te vayas a cambiar, incomodaras a todos con esa… ropa. —Steve torció el gesto con desagrado. El castaño sabía cómo acabar con su paciencia.

Tony giró los ojos y se agarró del brazo del ex neurocirujano, provocando en este un hormigueo en su ingle.

—Soy un adulto y no necesito que alguien me diga lo que puedo o no hacer. Eso incluye mi forma de vestir, si yo quiero seguir usando ropa de mujer, lo haré. Así que métanse sus comentarios por donde más les entre y me dejan en paz. —Sonrió socarronamente—. Con permiso, voy a desayunar con mi querido amigo.

El rubio iba a protestar, pero Natasha lo frenó. Ambos observaron cómo los caballeros salieron de la sala en dirección al jardín.

Vincent estaba incrédulo, jamás pensó que su adorado castaño fuera capaz de ir con el atuendo de un sugar baby. Disminuyó su caminar para deleitarse con el culo de burbuja del menor, el short delineaba perfectamente su posadera y el color de la ropa resaltaba su tonalidad de piel. Apretaba sus labios mientras se controlaba para no estrellar contra la pared al genio y palmear ese trasero que era el protagonista de sus fantasías libidinosas.

Por otro lado, el multimillonario gritaba internamente. Al parecer no le era indiferente a su sensual maguito. ¡Santo infierno! ¡Su dura polla se notó claramente! Lástima que la capa actuara rápido y lo cubriera para salvar a su maestro de una humillación. Esto solo incitaba a Tony a seguir llevando el look de “baby girl”.

Tendría que comprar más ropa a penas regresara a su dormitorio.

Dos semanas pasaron y parecía que los residentes del Complejo habían aceptado que el ingeniero se vistiera con prendas femeninas. Por supuesto, hubo comentarios hirientes que lo tachaban como una puta, pero Tony era un listillo y siempre terminaba ganándoles. Como cuando Rogers lo jaló del brazo luego de una reunión, ese día llevaba una falda roja, medias oscuras que cubrieron sus rodillas y un top blanco. Lo que saco de quicio a el capitán es que Anthony chupaba una paleta mientras miraba provocador a el maestro del Sanctum de Nueva York.

Grant le dio un ultimátum sobre su comportamiento con el Hechicero Supremo y su forma extravagante de vestir. Pero Tony lo mandó al diablo, le mostró su dedo corazón y se fue mientras cantaba _“7 Rings”._

El moreno se encontraba colocándose unas medias largas de seda blanca. Guió sus piernas hasta la mesita de noche, abrió el primer cajón y atrapó unas bragas de encaje rosa, se amoldaba maravillosamente a sus glúteos. Como su trasero era grande, las bragas se asemejaban a los tan conocidos como “hilos”, no sintió ninguna molestia en su falo y retomó camino al nuevo armario, donde guardaba su ropa femenina.

Pepper al enterarse se escandalizó, pero prefirió dejar el asunto, total, ella no podía obligarlo a dejar este “fetiche” como lo llamó. Rhodey por otra parte, casi se desmalla, pero conociendo lo loco que era su amigo, lo dejo pasar. Peter era ignorante del tema y el inventor no sabía cómo decírselo, esperaba que el adolescente lo tomara con calma. Pero era mejor que no se enterara, pero seguramente alguno de los Pícaros abriría la boca y eso no lo permitiría, prefería ser él mismo quien se lo contara. Thor, Bruce y Visión eran ajenos, sinceramente no les importaba el nuevo look.

Eligió una blusa de manga larga blanca que dejaba a la vista su abdomen y una mini falda tableada rosa con cuadros naranjas de algodón que apenas y escondía su trasero. Por último, tomó unas bailarinas beige. Una vez listo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, donde FRIDAY le había indicado que estaba el médico.

Stephen estaba preparándose un té cuando sintió un tirón de la capa. El azabache se volteó para ver cuál era el problema. Su respiración se tornó acelerada y su polla empezó a palpitar. Sus orbes heterocromáticos recorriendo la figura del genio, fascinado por la ropa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Este era su atuendo favorito desde ahora.

—Hola, Stephen. —Saludó cariñoso, invadiendo su espacio personal al colocar sus manos sobre su pecho—. Hoy te ves mejor que ayer.

«_Y tú te ves jodidamente sensual_»_._

—Gracias, y bonita ropa. —Tragó en seco y separo del más bajo de estatura para ir por su té.

—Suficiente.

Antes de coger la taza, regresó la atención al mecánico.

—¿Perdona?

—Stephen, no somos unos adolescentes, no podemos seguir así. He tratado de que te animes a tirarte sobre mi para que me folles. Pero sigues empecinado en no atreverte porque temes que me disguste contigo. Bueno, voy a confesarte algo. Me gustas, me excitas tanto que tuve comprar un pug porque jalarme la polla no era suficiente.

—Y-yo… —Vincent sentía como la garganta se le secaba y su cerebro aún seguía procesando la información.

—Mira, si quieres solucionar ese problemita. —Señaló la notoria erección del varón—. Sabes cuál es mi dormitorio.

Giró sus talones, detuvo su andar antes de salir de la cocina, posando sus manos en su espalda baja y volteó su cabeza para ver como el hechicero tenía los labios entreabiertos.

—Daddy.

Dichas esas palabras cruzó los pasillos del Complejo para entrar a su habitación, seguidamente se quitó sus zapatillas. Solo unos segundos después, el ex neurocirujano ingresaría al lugar, cerro con pestillo la puerta y la Capa de Levitación se retiró a un sillón.

Las manos cicatrizadas delinearon su cintura y abdomen. Soltó un suspiro al sentir la respiración del zagal en su nuca. Sus labios se posaron sobre su cuello y una corriente recorrió su espina dorsal. Su cuerpo empezó a arder, con firmeza llevó sus manos hacia la erección del hechicero. Escuchó como gruñía mientras lo apretaba, luego sintió como los dientes de Strange se clavaron en su hombro.

—Maldición. —Musitó, deslizando sus manos hasta los glúteos del moreno—. Vas a matarme…

Edward se mordió el labio inferior.

—Hazlo, Stephen. —El aludido lo miró fijamente, con sus pupilas dilatadas—. Tómame…

—Joder, esto parece navidad.

—Entonces, coge tu regalo.

Sus labios se conectaron con suavidad, el beso no era alocado ni lujurioso, pero no dejaba de calentar sus cuerpos como si estuvieran en una hoguera. Tony acariciaba el cuello del doctor mientras que el otro se dedicaba masajear su culo.

Vincent agarró la parte inferior de la blusa y con cuidado se la quitó al ingeniero, tirándola al piso. Atrapó entre sus dedos los pezones cafés, el filántropo gimió bajito y cerro los parpados. Rápidamente es arrojado sobre la cama king, los hermosos y coloridos ojos de Stephen desbordaban excitación, se estremeció al momento que el doctor volvió a jugar con sus pezones, pero esta vez con la boca.

—_Ah_… Stephen… —Bisbiseó con voz suave—. Daddy…

Esa palabra fue todo lo que se necesitaba para eliminar la cordura del buen doctor.

Creó un camino de besos y saliva hasta el vientre. Cogió el dobladillo de la falda, pero optó no retirarlo, en cambio, la alzó y contempló lo rígido del pene de Stark. Podía ver su glande y como de este comenzaba a salir el pre cum. Dobló las piernas del genio para posteriormente tomar las bragas y retirarlas lentamente.

La prenda fue a dar junto a la blusa.

Anthony se mantuvo estático, esperando una orden o movimiento por parte del azabache. Su falo fue tomado por la boca pecaminosa de Strange, sus latidos se alocaron y los gemidos no esperaron más por escapar de su garganta.

Enterró sus dedos en la cabellera oscura, Stephen subía y bajaba su cabeza, llevando su miembro hasta lo profundo de su garganta. Lanzó un alarido, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban ante tanta fogosidad. Su vientre bajo hormigueaba, una señal de que su orgasmo vendría. Pero de repente, su amante paró su acción y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, admirando la divina posición en la que hallaba el de ojos miel.

El campo de visión que le ofrecía el castaño era erotismo puro. Sus almendrados ojos centellaban por la pasión, su piel al tacto era abrasador, sus brazos reposaban sobre la cama con sus manos haciendo puño y a cada lado de sus hombros. Su rostro sonrojado y sus jadeos le daban una apariencia inocente.

Agitó su mano y sus características túnicas azules desaparecieron. Anthony no se perdió ninguna parte del atractivo cuerpo del médico. ¿Quién creería que detrás de esos harapos se escondía una impresionante virilidad? Atrevidamente sujetó su empalmada polla, acariciando el tronco y pasando su dedo índice sobre el meato.

—_Ah_… mi pequeño… —Su miembro vibraba de la emoción por la atención recibida por parte del filántropo—. Solo tú puedes ponerla así de dura… —Agachó su cabeza para chupar esa aterciopelada piel de su cuello.

—¡_Ahh_! ¡Daddy! —Gimoteó, alzando sus piernas y enredándolas en la cintura del mayor—. Te necesito… lo necesito…

—¿Qué necesitas, bebé? —Sonrió satisfecho por el chupetón que hizo—. Dime, cariño.

—Dentro… te quiero dentro. —Imploró, abrumado por la necesidad de que su daddy lo llene con su larga polla.

—Si es lo que deseas. —Era imposible que no se retorcijara del placer al observar al empresario tan desesperado por ser follado. Su jodido ego estaba hasta las nubes.

—El lubricante está en el primer cajón a tu derecha.

—No lo necesito.

Guió su dedo a la entrada del superhéroe, haciendo que este se quejara sorprendido. Edward sentía como un líquido llenaba su ano, miró impresionado al azabache y él le sonrió con aires de superioridad.

—La magia tiene sus ventajas. —Besó sus labios y luego se alejó para posicionarse correctamente entre sus piernas. Llevó un dedo a la apertura y lo ingresó de manera pausada.

—Joder… —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la estimulación, pero cayó en cuenta de una cosa—. Espera, tus manos… ¿esto no te hace daño?

—Descuida, estoy aplicando un poco mágica en ellas, estaré bien. —Bajó su rostro despacio y depositó un beso en la frente—. Me alegra que te preocupes por mí.

—En el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, te has convertido en una de las personas más importantes para mí. —Lanzó un clamor al sentir un segundo en su agujero—. Cielos… tienes unos dedos magníficos…

—Supongo que es una ventaja de haber sido neurocirujano. —Abría y cerraba sus falanges como tijera, miraba como su amante se agitaba por las penetraciones de sus dedos, insertó un tercero y el castaño arqueó su espalda. Cuando se aseguró de que ya estaba preparado, retiró sus dedos y tomó su pene, guiándolo a la cavidad del moreno—. ¿Listo?

—Nací listo, daddy. —Sostuvo fuertemente las sabanas mientras el hechicero empujaba su glande dentro de su cavidad anal—. Ah… joder…

—Relájate. —Susurró tierno, sujetando con firmeza las caderas de Edward, entrando de a poco a su estrechez—. Por Vishanti… eres tan cálido y húmedo…

—Es tan grande… —Dijo con voz ronca, entreabrió los labios y lanzó un suspiro—. Daddy… se siente tan rico. —Recorrió con sus palmas los brazos del médico hasta detenerse en sus hombros—. Métemelo todo…

Impulsado por el deseo famélico de la lascivia, enterró su erguido miembro hasta el fondo. Los varones gimieron y se mantuvieron quietos hasta que el meneo de caderas de Tony le indicara al azabache de que podía continuar.

Stephen lo besa apasionadamente, empujando su pelvis contra el trasero. El genio se aferra a la espalda del doctor, atrapando la cadera de este con sus piernas, causando que el contacto sea mas profundo y placentero. Los gemidos del castaño aumentaban a medida que Vincent aceleraba sus embestidas. Para el de ojos bicolor los sonidos que salían de la boca de su amado eran una melodía armoniosa.

—¡_Ah_! Me encanta tu polla, daddy… —Atrajo la cara del mayor para besarle con desesperación—. Quiero más…

—¿T-tan atormentado estas para que te folle duro? —El ex neurocirujano se burló, para enseguida empalar más fuerte su falo, gozando de lo resbaladizo y acogedor que era el interior de Tony—. Mi pequeño hermoso. —Apartó la falda hacia arriba para sujetar la erección del mecánico, a la vez que follaba su culo con dureza—. ¿A quien le perteneces? —Añadió, apretando el frenillo del pene del moreno.

—¡_Joder_! ¡A ti! ¡Te pertenezco, a ti, daddy! —Sacudía sus caderas mientras recibía excitantes estimulaciones en su miembro y trasero—. D-daddy me folla tan bien…

Vincent suelta un gruñido y sin previo aviso sale del ingeniero para rápidamente voltear su cuerpo, dejándolo a gatas sobre el colchón. Sin gentileza entra en el genio, agarrando sus caderas, embistiéndolo sin piedad.

Anthony gemía sin cesar, la larga y gruesa polla de su daddy lo llenaba completamente. El éxtasis es desbordante en ambos, sus latidos son descontrolados y las perlas de sudor cubren sus cuerpos. La mini falda del de ojos marrones se movía al ritmo de las penetraciones de Stephen, permitiendo ver lo tieso del pene del menor. Con la mano derecha, Strange empezó a masturbar a su amante y con la otra le daba sonoras nalgadas.

—Tienes un culo tan grande Tony… —Bisbiseó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, relamiéndose los labios—. Daddy está complacido con eso. —Le dio otra nalgada, haciendo que el ingeniero jadeara con fuerza.

—Daddy… —Dejó que su cara chocara con el colchón, aferrándose con fiereza a las sabanas—. C-creo que… yo no podre aguantas más… —Habló entrecortadamente al sentir una presión en su zona baja.

—Vamos, precioso. —Se agachó para poder lamer el lóbulo del multimillonario—. Córrete para mí. —Murmuró en su oído, acelerando el vaivén de la masturbación.

—_Ahhhh_… —Gimoteó, la presión crecía y Tony ya estaba casi que llegando a la cúspide—. D-daddy… quiero… quiero que te corras dentro…

Stephen jadeo clamoroso.

—¿Eso quieres? —Mordía su labio al mismo tiempo que veía como virilidad entraba y salía veloz de la entrada de Anthony—. ¿Quieres que te llene de mi semen?

—¡_Sí_! Quiero el semen de mi daddy. Lo quiero todo…

«_Voy a dártelo todo, Anthony_»_._

Stephen intensifico las penetraciones, tanto que el pobre castaño siente que el alma se le escapa. La adrenalina corre por sus venas y de repente los dos sueltan un alarido mientras liberan la tensión de sus miembros. La visión de Tony se torna borrosa, con el Hechicero Supremo todavía eyaculando dentro de él. Strange intenta controlar su respiración y luego libera su polla, al hacer esto, su querido héroe cae rendido en la cama. Vincent se posiciona a su lado, mirando amorosamente esos orbes acaramelados, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.

Ambos son un desastre, pues el orgasmo fue intenso.

Cuando por fin recuperan el aliento, el inventor es el primero en hablar.

—No sabía que el Hechicero Supremo tuviera una torcedura de daddy.

—Ni yo que Iron Man deseaba un daddy.

—¿Sabes? Nosotros podríamos… seguir con esto. No me refiero solo al jodido buen sexo, sino a algo más. —Apretó los labios con nerviosismo.

—¿Te refieres a una relación? —El interior del azabache grita de felicidad. Esto era lo que más anhelaba.

—Exacto, el paquete completo. —Cogió las manos del doctor y con cuidado las entrelazó con las suyas—. Citas, noches de cine, vivir juntos… y quizás en un futuro un bonito anillo adorne mi anular.

—Quiero, pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Solo te vestirás así para mí y solamente para mí.

—Daddy es posesivo con su baby. —Sonrió burlesco.

—Soy posesivo con el hombre que amo.

Los parpados de Anthony se abrieron de sorpresa. Se posó sobre el pecho del hechicero y sonrió alegremente.

—¿De verdad me amas? —Strange detectó la emoción en sus palabras.

—Lo hago. —Besó devotamente al castaño, contemplándolo con ese amor que fue producto de esos millones de futuros—. Te amo, Tony.

—También te amo, Stephen.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark es el bottom de Stephen Strange y no puedes cambiar mi mente ;)


End file.
